One Night Stand
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Sakura, seorang primadona yang digilai banyak wanita bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang menarik atensinya di kelab. Keragusn yang semula muncul dalam benak wanita itu berubah menjadi gairah yang menguasai keduanya dan berakhir dengan malam hangat dan penuh gairah bagi keduanya./SakuraxHinata/Explicit Sex Scene/AU


**One Night Stand  
**

 **Pair : Sakura.H x Hinata.H**

 **(Requested** **by maaaaayyyyyyyy67890 on wattpad)**

 **Rate : M**

 **All of characters in this fanfiction belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

Hingar bingar musik yang dimainkan seorang DJ wanita di kelab malam membuat para pengunjung kelab terbawa suasana. Beberapa pengunjung –yang seluruhnya adalah wanita- ikut berdansa mengikuti irama lagu, sementara pengujung lainnya berada di bar sambil menikmati malam tahun baru.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda sebahu duduk di atas sofa sambil berbincang dengan empat wanita lainnya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tertarik. Terlihat jelas jika para wanita itu berusaha menebar feromon demi memikat wanita berambut merah muda itu.

"Ah… minumanmu habis, Sakura- _sama_? Biarkan aku menuangkan minuman untukmu," ucap seorang wanita berambut _blonde_ sambil mengedipkan mata genit.

"Terima kasih, manisku," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum tipis, membuat wajah wanita berambut _blonde_ itu memerah.

Tiga wanita lainnya menatap wanita berambut _blonde_ itu dengan tajam. Seorang wanita berambut merah disamping Sakura bahkan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sakura dan mengarahkan tangan Sakura kearah tubuhnya.

Sakura menyadari reaksi wanita berambut merah itu dan ia dengan sengaja menyenderkan tangan kanannya ke bahu wanita itu sementara ia meremas payudara wanita itu dengan cepat dan membuat wanita itu terkekeh geli.

"Ahh… Sakura- _sama._ Aku malu jika kau menyentuhnya disini. 'Itu' jadi menegang, kan?"

Sakura menyadari puting payudara wanita itu telah mengeras, namun ia tak mempedulikan permintaan wanita itu dan kini meremas payudara sintal milik wanita itu.

"Sakura- _sama,_ sentuhlah kami juga. Jangan hanya menyentuh Karin saja," ucap wanita berambut blonde itu.

Wanita berambut hitam dengan pakaian terbuka hingga memperlihatkan setengah payudaranya menimpali ucapan wanita berambut blonde itu, "Shion benar. Kami semua merasa terhormat jika kau mau menyentuh kami dan menghabiskan malam natal yang dingin ini bersama-sama di tempat tidur."

Sakura menatap keempat wanita itu dengan tatapan tak tertarik meskin tangan kanannya bergerilya di tubuh bagian atas Karin dan tangan kirinya menyentuh gelas berisi alkohol.

Keempat wanita itu benar-benar menjemukan. Mereka semua bersikap pasrah pada Sakura seolah bersedia melakukan apa saja. Padahal sebetulnya keempat wanita itu terpesona akan kecantikan Sakura dan uang serta status sosial wanita itu yang begitu menyilaukan mata.

Bayangkan saja, siapa yang tak tertarik dengan Haruno Sakura, direktur keuangan Haruno Corporation yang merupakan perusahaan multinasional. Tubuh wanita itu juga memesona dengan otot-otot yang menggairahkan serta kemampuan bela diri sangat baik. Wanita itu juga sangat romantis dan terkenal ahli di tempat tidur. Wajah wanita itu juga sangat cantik dengan kulit putih nan lembut serta mata besar, hidung mancung dan bibir yang seksi. Wanita itu tampak menarik di mata para _femme, butch_ maupun _andro_ meski secara penampilan ia termasuk _andro._

Kekurangan Sakura hanyalah kebiasaannya untuk berganti wanita yang menemaninya di tempat tidur hampir setiap malam. Wanita itu juga tak pernah bisa berkomitmen dalam jangka panjang, itulah yang membuat wanita-wanita yang mendekatinya merasa kecewa karena tak pernah bisa mendapatinya.

Tatapan Sakura tertuju pada seorang wanita bersurai indigo yang duduk di bar sendirian seraya meminum segelas _wine_. Wanita itu duduk sendirian dan sejak tadi tak berbincang dengan siapapun. Ia tampak tak bisa berbaur dengan suasana, namun entah kenapa terlihat menonjol di mata Sakura, bagaikan sekuntum bunga diantara rerumputan.

Sejak tadi Sakura tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari wanita bersurai indigo yang duduk sendirian itu. Ia bahkan tak terlalu mendengar ucapan empat wanita disekelilingnya yang akan menghangatkan tempat tidurnya dengan senang hati dan malah berharap dapat ditemani oleh wanita penyendiri itu.

Sakura bangkit berdiri. Ia sudah lelah menghadapi wanita-wanita yang berusaha keras menarik perhatiannya dengan merajuk ataupun bersikap ekstra baik. Ia merasa akan mati jika ia menghabiskan satu menit lebih lama bersama wanita-wanita itu.

"Sakura- _sama,_ kau mau pergi kemana?"

"Bar."

"Kau ingin minum, Sakura- _sama_? Biarkan aku mengambilkan minuman untukmu," Karin bangkit berdiri, namun Sakura menyentuh bahunya dan mengecup pipi wanita itu sebelum menyuruhnya duduk.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, sayang. Aku ingin memesan minuman sendiri di bar."

"Ingin kutemani, Sakura- _sama_?"

"Kalian duduklah disini atau lakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan. Aku hanya sebentar saja," ucap Sakura sambil menyeringai.

Sakura tak mempedulikan ekspresi kecewa para wanita yang menyadari jika Sakura tak berniat menghabiskan malam bersama mereka. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju bar, mendekati wanita yang menarik perhatiannya malam ini.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata duduk sendirian di bar dengan bergelas-gelas alkohol yang telah ia habiskan sendiri. Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing, namun ia tak ingin meninggalkan kelab.

Ia telah memutuskan jika ia akan menghabiskan malam tahun baru dengan meminum alkohol sebanyak mungkin sendirian. Ia hanya akan berhenti minum jika ia sudah benar-benar mabuk dan pulang.

Mungkin terdengar bodoh, namun Hinata melakukan ini semua sebagai bentuk penghiburan diri. Ia tak ingin merasa kesepian di malam tahun baru, namun tak ada seorangpun yang bisa ia ajak untuk menemaninya malam ini.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda menepuk bahunya dan ia segera menoleh serta mendapati seorang wanita tak dikenal yang tersenyum dengannya.

"Hai. Kau sendirian?"

Hinata menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat. Ia tak pernah nyaman dengan keberadaan orang asing di dekatnya, namun malam ini merupakan pengecualian. Alkohol telah memengaruhi pikirannya hingga membuatnya tak lagi canggung ketika berhadapan dengan orang asing.

"Ya. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Begitulah," sahut wanita berambut merah muda itu. "Omong-omong namaku Sakura. Ingin kutemani?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja."

Hinata tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Sakura dengan satu tangan sementara meminum alkohol dengan tangan lainnya yang memegang gelas.

"Ayo habiskan malam dengan melakukan hal yang menyenangkan."

Sakura tersenyum seraya menatap wanita dihadapannya. Wanita itu tampaknya sudah mabuk. Meskipun ia terlihat agak kacau, namun wajah wanita itu begitu cantik.

Meski Sakura biasanya dikelilingi wanita cantik, namun entah mengapa wanita dihadapannya terasa berbeda. Inikah yang disebut ketertarikan pada pandangan pertama yang mungkin akan berubah menjadi cinta pada pandangan pertama?

"Bagaimana jika kau habiskan minumanmu terlebih dahulu? Setelah itu kita akan berdansa dan melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan berdua."

"H-hal menyenangkan? Berdua? Yang seperti apa?" ucap Hinata dengan agak gugup meskipun ia mulai sedikit mabuk.

Sakura kembali tersenyum. Tanpa diduga, wanita dihadapannya masih benar-benar polos. Wanita itu pasti masih perawan.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya, sayang."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Manusia dewasa manapun pasti akan menyukainya, sayang."

"Sayang?"

Hinata tampak terkejut, namun ia tak keberatan dengan ucapan Sakura. Kesadarannya yang perlahan mengikis membuat kepribadiannya ikut berubah bagaikan dua orang yang berbeda.

"Kita ini dua orang wanita, bukan?" ujar Hinata.

Sakura agak terkejut dan menatap Hinata dengan tajam. Jelas-jelas ia sedang berada di bar khusus wanita pecinta sesama jenis. Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita _straight_ datang ke tempat ini dan berani berbicara seperti ini?

"Kau.. straight?"

Hinata menggeleng, "Kurasa ini, aku selalu membayangkan tubuh wanita dan jijik membayangkan tubuh pria. Namun aku tak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita manapun."

Jawaban yang menarik bagi Sakura. Wanita dihadapannya menjawab dengan begitu jujur.

"Jadi, kau ingin menemukan seksualitasmu? Begitu?"

"Ya."

"Aku akan membantumu menemukannya."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Wanita ini begitu polos dan menarik bagi Sakura. Ia tak yakin akan menemukan wanita seperti ini di tempat lain dan tak akan melepaskannya malam ini.

.

.

Hinata menghabiskan dua jam dengan berdansa hingga tubuhnya berkeringat dan ia tak lagi merasa kedinginan. Menghabiskan malam bersama Sakura terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding yang ia bayangkan. Wanita itu begitu menyenangkan dan mengajaknya berbicara tentang berbagai hal menarik ketika mereka selesai berdansa.

"Hinata, apakah kau ingin kuantar pulang?" tanya Sakura seraya mengenggam tangan Hinata.

Hinata menggelengkan kepala dan membalas genggaman Sakura. Ia mulai mabuk, namun ia sadar jika ia tak ingin berpisah dengan wanita menarik ini. Ia khawatir jika mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah malam ini. Ia bahkan tak tahu apapun selain nama kecil wanita itu.

"Aku tidak mau pulang," tolak Hinata. "Aku masih ingin menghabiskan waktu bersamamu jika kau bersedia."

Sakura mendekati Hinata dan mendekati bibirnya ke bibir Hinata, membuat wanita itu agak gugup. Ia menyeringai dan mendekati bibirnya ke leher Sakura hingga terkesan ingin menciumnya. Hembusan nafas Sakura menggelitik leher jenjang Hinata yang tak terbalut sehelai benangpun.

"Jika aku mengajakmu bercinta, akankah kau bersedia?" goda Sakura pada Hinata.

"B-bercinta?" Ucap Hinata dengan terkejut. "Tidak bisa."

"Kau menolakku?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja…. Aku-" Hinata memutus ucapannya dan berpikir. Ia sedikit mabuk dan otaknya tak dapat berpikir jernih. Namun ia masih cukup sadar dengan makna dibalik ucapan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Hinata dan terkejut dalam hati. Ia tak terbiasa mendapat penolakan. Sepanjang hidupnya, belum pernah ada satupun wanita yang menolaknya. Dan penolakan membuatnya semakin tertarik untuk merasakan tubuh Hinata.

"-aku tak pernah bercinta dengan siapapun," ucap Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau tak tertarik untuk mencobanya?"

Alkohol membuat Hinata lebih gamblang dalam berekspresi, sangat bertolak belakang dengan kepribadian sesungguhnya.

"Aku pernah terpikir untuk mencobanya," jawab Hinata dengan jujur. "Aku takut… untuk melakukan one night stand bersama seseorang yang akan meninggalkanku."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Hinata berbeda dengan wanita-wanita yang mengincarnya. Ia tak akan meninggalkan Hinata setelah one night stand.

"Percayalah padaku. Ini akan menyenangkan."

"Kau berjanji?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

Hinata masih tampak ragu. Namun Sakura berusaha menghasut Hinata untuk bercinta dengannya. Salahkanlah masa ovulasi dan alkohol yang membuat Sakura begitu menggebu untuk bercinta dengan wanita yang menarik dimatanya.

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya. Kau tahu, seks adalah candu."

Hinata masih ragu. Namun Sakura segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk sedikit menjauh dari kelab dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir lembut Hinata serta memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

Hembusan nafas saling menggelitik kulit satu sama lain dan Sakura membuka mulutnya serta melumat bibir Hinata. Sakura tak pernah kehilangan kontrol atas gairahnya hingga seperti ini, namun malam ini ia benar-benar tak mampu menahan diri.

Hinata tampak terkejut, namun ia tak menampik jika ia menikmati sensasi bibir yang melumat bibirnya. Ia membuka mulutnya dan bertukar saliva, serta membiarkan lidah Sakura yang bergerilya memasuki mulutnya dan menggelitik rongga mulutnya dan membuatnya merasa geli.

Secara refleks, Hinata mendengus keras. Ia merasa geli, namun menyukai sensasinya. Tubuhnya terasa memanas merasakan tubuh Sakura yang bersentuhan dengannya. Inikah gairah?

"Mmph…"

Sakura segera tersadar dan melepaskan bibirnya serta melepaskan pelukannya serta sedikit menunduk, "Maaf."

Sesuatu dalam diri Hinata seolah meneriakkan untuk meminta lebih. Jika bercinta jauh lebih menyenangkan dari sentuhan Sakura saat ini, ia mungkin tak keberatan untuk mencobanya. Persetan dengan nilai moral maupun norma sosial yang membelengu dirinya. Gairah telah mendorong rasa penasarannya akan sensasi bercinta dan membuatnya kehilangan pertahanan diri.

"Lagi…" gumam Hinata dengan sangat pelan dan gugup.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, "Apa?"

"Aku… ingin… i-itu…"

"Maksudmu?"

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah dan ia mengeraskan suaranya, "Aku ingin,,, melakukannya bersamamu."

"Kau berubah pikiran?"

Hinata menganggukan kepala. Sedikit keraguan masih tersisa dalam dirinya, namun ia memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukan keraguan yang masih tersisa.

"Ikutlah denganku." Ucap Sakura sambil mengulurkan tangan dan mengenggam telapak tangan Sakura.

Hinata menganggukan kepala dan memantapkan hati untuk berjalan mengikuti Sakura menuju love hotel yang hanya berjarak lima bangunan dari kelab. Ia akan mendapatkan 'pengalaman pertama' nya.

.

.

Hinata membiarkan Sakura melucuti pakaiannya hingga tak menyisakan apapun. Cahaya lampu remang-remang di dalam kamar membuat gairahnya semakin memuncak, begitupun dengan Sakura.

Pakaian Sakura sendiri telah terlepas dari tubuhnya dan Sakura segera mendekati Hinata dan menggendong tubuh wanita itu. Tubuh Hinata terangkat dan Sakura meletakkan tubuh Hinata dengan lembut diatas kasur.

Sakura duduk diatas tubuh Hinata dan labia majora nya menyentuh pubis Hinata sementara tangan Sakura dengan terampil memainkan putting Hinata hingga terasa geli.

"Geli,mmhm…." Gumam Hinata dengan pelan.

Kedua tangan Sakura memainkan puting Hinata dan memutarnya sementara Sakura bergoyang untuk mengesekkan liang kemaluannya pada liang kemaluan Hinata dan membuat mereka berdua merasa geli.

"Ahhh…" erang Hinata secara refleks. Ia tak ingin mengerang, namun mulutnya seolah tak terkendali.

"Kau membuatku bergairah, _baby_."

Sakura segera berbaring diatas tubuh Hinata dan merasakan payudara besar dan kenyal dengan puting milik Hinata yang menegang menyentuh payudaranya, membuatnya merasa geli. Ia mengecup bibir Hinata dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya untuk menggesekkkan kemaluannya sementara menjilat bibir Hinata dan meremas kedua payudara Hinata dengan lembut dan menyentuh puting wanita itu.

"Aaahhhh…. S-akurahh…" erang Hinata.

Sakura menyeringai. Ia tak berhenti menggesekkan kemaluannya dan ia kini menjilat leher Hinata serta menghisapnya.

"Aaggghh…"

Hinata kembali mengerang. Ia tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya, namun apa yang dilakukan Sakura membuatnya merasakan kenikmatan yang tak mampu ia lukiskan dengan kata-kata.

Kini Sakura menjilat puting Hinata dan menghisapnya sementara tangannya masuk kedalam liang kewanitaan Hinata dan memainkan klitoris Hinata.

"Ah… ah… ah… ah…" desah Hinata seraya tangan Sakura memainkan area paling sensitif di tubuh Hinata.

Tubuh Sakura sendiri terasa memanas mendengar desahan Hinata. Ekspresi wanita itu tampak menunjukkan kenikmatan.

Hinata merasa vaginanya terasa penuh dan merasa ingin mengeluarkan cairan. Ia hampir mencapai klimaks sebentar lagi.

"A-akuhh… m-mau… k-keluar… ngghh…."

Salah satu jari Sakura menyentuh kemaluannya sendiri dan memainkannya. Ia melakukannya hingga dirinya mulai bergairah untuk mengimbangi Hinata yang hampir mencapai klimaks.

Sakura segera mengubah posisi tubuh dan kini kepalanya menghadap kemaluan Hinata. Sakura merasakan aroma khas kewanitaan Hinata dan ia segera menjilat kemaluan Hinata dengan terampil, begitupun dengan Hinata yang ikut menjilat kemaluan Sakura.

"Nnnghh…" Sakura mendengus keras. Gairahnya sendiri telah memuncak ketika Hinata mengarahkan lidahnya yang lembut ke dalam liang kewanitaan Sakura.

"Ahh… aku… t-tak tahan…" ucap Hinata dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Vaginanya menyemprotkan cairan bening dan mengenai wajah Sakura, termasuk bibir wanita itu. Sakura membuka mulut dan menjilat cairan itu sementara ia sendiri juga hampir mencapai klimaks.

Hinata merasa lega dan rileks setelah mengeluarkan cairan bening itu. Namun Sakura kembali menjilat kemaluannya dan membuat jantungnya berdetak keras. Ia kembali merasakan gairah yang memuncak dan nikmat.

Sakura telah mencapai klimaks dan ia kini orgasme. Hinata merasakan cairan hangat yang keluar dari kemaluan Sakura dan mengenai wajahnya. Sungguh aneh, namun ia sama sekali tak merasa jijik. Sebaliknya ia malah merasa penasaran dan memutuskan menjilat cairan vagina Sakura.

Kasur yang berguncang seolah menambah kenikmatan aktifitas intim Sakura dan Hinata. Ruangan hotel dan langit malam bersalju seolah menjadi saksi bisu dari prosesi penyatuan keduanya, ikut mendengarkan desahan penuh gairah mereka.

.

.

Pengalaman bercinta selama beberapa ronde diakhiri dengan mandi bersama ditemani pancuran _shower_ dan sedikit sentuhan di titik-titik sensitif di tubuh masing-masing.

Kini mereka berdua berbaring diatas kasur tanpa sehelai benangpun, saling berbagi kehangatan dengan pelukan. Sakura menatap Hinata dan menyeringai.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya, _baby_?"

"Kau benar, Sakura. Aku… menyukainya."

"Kau ingin melakukannya lagi?"

"T-tentu," sahut Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Tak kusangka gairahmu begitu besar, _baby._ Kendalikan gairahmu malam ini. Akan kupuaskan kau sebanyak yang kau mau besok pagi, bahkan jika kau meminta seratus kali sekalipun."

"Um.. kurasa seratus kali terlalu banyak."

"Berapa yang kau inginkan?" goda Sakura seraya tersenyum meski Hinata tak bisa melihatnya.

"S-sebanyak mungkin. M-malam ini benar-benar berkesan."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"T-tentu saja," jawab Hinata sambil tertawa kecil, merasa malu.

Sakura memeluk Hinata dengan erat dan Hinata membalas pelukan wanita itu. Ia mengecup bibir Hinata dan berbisik, "Happy New Year, baby."

"Happy New Year," jawab Hinata sambil membalas pelukan tipis dan tersenyum.

Ia tersenyum tipis, merasa lega dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ia tak menyesali pengalaman one night stand nya bersama Sakura. Ia baru saja melakukan dosa terindah malam ini.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Berhubung ada yang request fanfict SakuHina yang fokus ke sex, saya memutuskan ngebuat fanfict ini. Entah kenapa saya selalu kesulitan mendapatkan ide cerita setiap membuat fanfict lesbian, termasuk untuk fanfict ini. Plot nya jadi terkesan maksa.

Maka untuk selanjutnya saya tidak lagi menerima request fanfict girlxgirl.


End file.
